


i promise

by ItsLexAgain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexAgain/pseuds/ItsLexAgain
Summary: tony verspricht peter, dass er alles getan habe um ihn zu retten. alles. doch es stand nicht in seiner macht. nun möge peter doch bitte endlich zurück kommen und tony aus seiner trauer erlösen. "bitte...", flehte er.





	i promise

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful flowers! please do continue reading after watching infinity war.   
> thanks!

ich konnte nichts tun. ich verspreche dir, ich habe es versucht.   
ich dachte, ich könnte mein innerstes nach außen kehren und dir mein herz in die hände legen,   
aber ich konnte es nicht. ich war wie gelähmt. erstarrt.   
geschockt. bitte glaube mir.   
peter. 

ich habe die angst in deinen augen gesehen. ja, das tat ich.   
ich versuche nicht, das ungesehen zu machen. ich führe es mir vor augen, nacht für nacht.  
wenn ich wach liege, sehe ich dich vor mir.  
wenn ich schlafe, stehst du im traum vor mir.  
deine augen sind weit aufgerissen, ich habe nie gewusst wie dieses gesicht an dir aussehen würde.  
es sah nicht gut aus. bitte hör auf damit!   
bitte hör auf so gebrochen auszusehen.   
bitte, ich will diese angst nicht sehen.  
peter, bitte.

ich habe dich aufgefangen. als du ängstlich in meine arme fielst.  
ich spüre immer noch, wie sich dein kleiner körper an mich presst. wie du dich an mir festkrallst.  
und ich mich an dir.  
denkst du, ich wollte dich gehen lassen?  
deine zerbrechliche gestalt sollte nicht aus meiner umklammerung entzogen werden. ich wollte dich umarmen.  
will es immer noch.  
dich in meine arme schließen und dir zuflüstern, dass alles gut werden wird, mein kind.  
es wird alles gut werden. versprochen.  
umarme mich nur noch fester und alles wird wieder gut.  
ich lass dich nicht wieder los.  
peter, nie wieder.

ich habe deine tränen gefühlt. sie prasselten auf mich nieder.  
sie trocketen auf meiner haut und gerade jetzt kann ich nicht mehr unterscheiden, welche deine sind und welche meine.  
ja, ich weine um dich. wie kannst du denken, dass du mich kalt lässt?  
der schlaf holt mich nicht mehr zu sich, seitdem ich angefangen habe zu weinen.  
tränen fühlen sich furchtbar heiß an, wenn sie wangen herunter laufen.  
wusstest du das? natürlich.   
dein letzter anblick war gefüllt mit tränen. deinen und meinen.  
es tut mir leid, dass ich dir kein taschentuch reichen konnte.  
ist das etwa noch ein punkt indem ich dich enttäuscht habe?  
es tut mir leid, peter.  
so furchtbar leid.

ich habe versucht dich zu retten. versprochen, ich habe alles getan.  
alles versucht, nichts unversucht gelassen. ich wollte es, ich will es immer noch.   
verrate mir bitte was ich tun soll!  
ich weiß es nicht, ich bin mit meinem wissen am ende. gib mir einen tipp.  
du bist so ein kluger junge. du könntest jedes rätsel lösen.  
löse deinen tod.   
denn ich kann es nicht.   
erlöse dich, und mich dazu.  
bitte, peter.

ich habe furchtbare angst. angst dich nie wieder zu sehen.  
angst, dass dein tod mich auf ewig verfolgen wird.  
und das wird er, wenn du nicht sofort wieder auferstehst.  
es ist nur ein kleiner schritt, es sollte doch nicht so schwer sein.  
bitte, erfülle mir diesen einen wunsch.   
ich verbiete dir nie wieder etwas.  
verwehre mir nicht, dich wieder in meine arme schließen zu können.  
erlöse mich, peter.

es tut mir so furchtbar leid.  
alles.  
es tut mir leid nicht auf dich gehört zu haben.  
es tut mir leid nicht netter zu dir gewesen zu sein.  
es tut mir leid dir nicht genügend lob gegeben zu haben.  
es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte.  
es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid.  
bitte lass es mich dir persönlich sagen.  
bitte.  
peter.

tu mir das nicht mehr an.  
ich verspreche nicht sauer zu sein.

 

~ dein dad.


End file.
